


[TTS Podfic] Unexpected

by TTSPodfics (sherlockian4evr)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock in heat, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/TTSPodfics
Summary: Alpha Moriarty has kidnapped both Alpha John and Omega Sherlock. They are being held together in the same room, denied their suppressants. Either John fucks and bonds Sherlock or there will be dire consequences. Only, there is something Moriarty doesn’t know...
Kudos: 11





	[TTS Podfic] Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822572) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nh6ajytsu4clw2u/unexpected.mp3/file). 7.67MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
